<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Either I'm Careless, or I Wanna Get Caught by lumoswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698057">Either I'm Careless, or I Wanna Get Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoswrites/pseuds/lumoswrites'>lumoswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Trauma, bed sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoswrites/pseuds/lumoswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Captain swallowed, conjuring the bravery he’d seen in Havers’ eyes. “Stay...please..." He collected himself, meeting Havers' gaze. "I want you to stay."</p><p>Lieutenant Havers comforts the Captain after a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Either I'm Careless, or I Wanna Get Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Captain awoke to the roar of shell fire.</p><p>He clasped his hands over his ears, inhaling raggedly, eyes squeezed tight shut, as though the motion may force out the images that flickered behind his eyes like candlelight in a storm. For a few moments he lay supine, body rigid, unable to move, speak, hear, the dream that had followed him out of the dark and into the dim light of his quarters materialising before him, a nightmare made of shadow and light, ebbing and flowing like his breaths. The shellfire raged on, a tortuous symphony beneath his skull, and he bit back a sob, a jolt of terror rushing through him as he felt his leg shudder, a muscle memory from the battlefield.</p><p>
  <em> Make it stop, make it stop… </em>
</p><p>“I say, Captain.” A soft voice emanated from the doorway, cutting through the noise, and he became hazily aware of a figure walking towards his bed, solid and defined. William. </p><p>The shadows shrank back a little. </p><p>“Captain!” Soft fingers at his temple. “Captain, are you alright? Are you hurt?”</p><p>The Captain swallowed, blinking the haze from his eyes like woodsmoke. He lifted his gaze tentatively to Havers’ calm, passive, face, eyes brimming with concern. “<em>Cap?</em>”</p><p>The Captain nodded gently. “Yes, yes Havers, quite alright,” he lied, the tremble in his voice betraying him. Havers’ fingers remained on his skin, a tether to reality. The shell fire quietened to the gentle thrum of his heartbeat. </p><p>He groaned, pushing himself up on his forearms. His cheeks pinked slightly at the sudden realisation of the state of their undress; he wore a white cotton nightshirt, unbuttoned in the July heat. Havers wore a matching one, sleeves rolled to the elbow. He’d never seen him like this; undone, relaxed. He looked so much younger than when he was in uniform, hair falling across his forehead in soft waves, roses blooming in his cheeks. </p><p>Havers frowned, gently pressing his fingers to the Captain’s forehead. He leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. “You’re burning up,” he murmured, dark brow furrowed. “Are you sick?”</p><p>The Captain swallowed, feeling naked beneath his eyes. The need to be a man, a soldier, a captain, clenched like a fist around his heart and squeezed. </p><p>But he looked into Havers’s soft brown eyes, and it fell away. “I had a nightmare.” His voice was barely a whisper. </p><p>Havers’ eyes softened. Carefully, as though afraid of reprimand, he lowered himself to his knees on the floor, and with a final look, took the Captain’s hand in his. The Captain paused for a moment, the warmth of the touch like the sun, the meaning of it heavy, laden, shadowy. But the sun won out, scorching the shadows, and the Captain twined his fingers through Havers’.</p><p>“I understand,” Havers replied softly, but there was no pity in his voice. He stroked the Captain’s palm with the pad of his thumb, back and forth, back and forth. “I get them too.”</p><p>The Captain arched an eyebrow, relief flooding his chest. “You do?” He’d always seemed so strong, forthright, a model soldier.</p><p>Havers nodded, smiling sadly. “All the time.” They were silent for a moment, the heaviness of the thing lying leaden between them. </p><p>“How do you...<em>compose</em> yourself, when they happen?” He lifted his gaze tenderly to Havers.’</p><p>Havers swallowed, stilling his thumb for a moment, unsure of himself. Finally, he sighed, lifting his eyes to the Captain’s. “I think of you,” he replied, so quietly the Captain wasn’t sure he’d heard him right. Something warm pulled at his core, sweet and hot. </p><p>Havers’ eyes were vulnerable as the Captain stared, lips parted. <em> I think of you</em>. </p><p>“I…” he didn’t know where to start, or when to stop. </p><p>Havers answered for him. “I imagine you asleep, here, in your bed,” he began stroking the Captain’s hand again, head bowed. “Safe, warm,” he paused for a moment, a smile playing on his lips. “You see now, why you gave me such a fright.”</p><p>The Captain’s mouth quirked up, Havers’ admission echoing in his mind. <em> I think of you. </em>He felt light, like he was made of air. </p><p>Havers smiled in kind, almost shyly, and the Captain had the urge to run his fingers through his hair, all the way to the nape. But he didn’t know what was allowed, and what wasn’t. He felt there was some invisible line between them, intangible, but powerful. <em> Would Havers run, if he overstepped? </em></p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, until the Captain’s breathing calmed, until Havers’ fingers grew tired. Finally, Havers sighed, reluctantly, and gently removed his hand. </p><p>“I should let you rest,” Havers said finally, pressing up on his hands and standing. </p><p>The Captain nodded instinctively, already missing the warmth of him. The shadows came back into focus as he watched him turn and leave, as quietly as he came, weaker than the last, but there.</p><p>
  <em> I think of you. I think of you. I think of you. </em>
</p><p>“Havers!” The call bound from him almost of its own accord. Havers turned back to him, eyes a question.</p><p>The Captain swallowed, conjuring the bravery he’d seen in Havers’ eyes. "Stay...please..." He collected himself, meeting Haver's gaze. "I want you to stay."</p><p>Havers’ stood passive for a moment, before a smile broke across his face. He nodded once, as simply and curtly as the Captain’s request, and crossed the room to him. Wordlessly, he lifted the cotton cover and climbed into the bed, shoulders and thighs pressed against the Captain’s. The Captain sighed at the contact, before carefully turning on his side, cheeks rested gently against his arms. </p><p>A moment later, he felt Havers’ weight against him. He looped his arms around his waist, chest pressed to his back. </p><p>“Okay?” he whispered, lips against his neck. </p><p><em>Okay</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love them sm &lt;3 </p><p>Also I listened to phoebe bridgers' punisher writing this bc it is Their Song</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>